There's Something Wrong with Relena
by Mariah Kechum
Summary: The Sailor Senshi have taken residence in Relena- and her sanity is not what it should be. Can the newly born senshi fend off both sets of Gudam pilots and the demons that plage their world?
1. Maybe it's a virus. . .

There's something wrong with Relena  
  
By Maraih Kechum  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? U'know I don't own 'um!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Maybe it's a virus. . .  
  
  
Relena looked up at her door, deciding weather or not she should answer it. Finally the angry pounding became too much to bear and she opened the door to see a very angry Wufei standing there.   
  
"You weak woman! You can't even remember the peace conference you said that you spent so much effort into getting to occur! NO one should have to suffer with the likes of you! WEAK WOMAN!" Wufei howled. "Get going!"   
  
She stared coolly at Wufei. "You done?" she asked. " 'Cuse if you're not I'm going to ask you to leave."   
  
"Get going, NOW!!!"  
  
"Read my lips, NO!! I DON'T WANT TO!!!!"  
  
Wufei got up, ready to physically drag her out if necessary. As he reached out to do just that, Relena punched him in the face. As his brain tried to register the fact that she, not any one else, had punched him, her foot connected with the side of his head. She landed numerous punches on his face, stomach, back, and chest, before he gathered his wits enough to retaliate. He reached for his gun, but his hand never quite got there. Instead, Relena struck Wufei's ears at the same time, so that the pressure equalized. Then she hit his head with the base of her palm, and Wufei hit the ground. She dragged the unconscious solder to the door by the scruff of the neck , opened it, and dumped him unceremoniously on the ground where Duo was watching. She swore a blue streak and told him to never enter her room again without her permission, or else. Duo meekly dragged off Wufei to find out what he did to Relena.  
  
*******************  
  
  
Wufei slowly came to. Heero was towering over him, scowling as usual.   
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"What did you do to Relena? She attacked you. She believes in nonviolence, remember?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!!!" snarled Wufei.  
  
"So, you didn't do any thing, huh? She came up and beat the snot out of you just because she decided that she doesn't like your face?" Asked Duo. "She was swearing up a storm when she kicked you out of her room, and you say you didn't do anything. Pardon me if I'm somewhat sceptical. . ."  
  
"You question my honor?!!!" Wufei tried to stand, without a lot of success.  
  
Quatre stood between them "That's not what he meant. . ."  
  
"Well, in any case, I'd better find out what's wrong," muttered Heero  
  
***  
  
Heero banged on Relena's door, hard.  
  
"DAMN YOU! OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He was slightly pissed.  
  
Relena had refused to acknowledge him, for once. This only further convinced him that something was wrong; up until recently she would have NEVER ignored him. There was something really wrong here.  
  
"Relena, you have until the count of three to open this door! ONE!! TWO!!!! THREE!!!!!! "  
  
He ripped open the door. Relena was sitting on the bed, looking straight at him. Her eyes flashed with anger. The space around her glowed a startling pink, and her hair stood on end. She let out and outraged cry, and suddenly Heero was flung up against the wall, and Relena had never touched him. As darkness began to overtake him a thought ran through his head, one that probably belonged in Duo's head, not his. Never the less he thought it, even as he became disgusted with himself for thinking it.  
  
'Gee, maybe it's that time of month. . .'  
  
******************  
  
  
Heero lost consciousness. Relena grabbed his wrists and dragged him into her room. She tyed a bandanna over his mouth and used duct tape to bind his legs and arms together. Then she tyed his hands to his feet and the rest of his arms to his back, untill he looked a little bit like a mummy. She had searched him before, and now she looked over the things she had removed from him and set on her dresser.  
  
"Let's see. . . gun, gun, knife, bomb, gun, knife, scotch tape, a few jelly beans, a big knife, a reloading cartrage, bullits. . . a lot of bullits, sniper rifle, dagger, the keys to a car, some money, a camera, sinide, peper spray, . . .oh! Here they are!!"  
She grabbed the handcuffs and hooked one on Heero's wrist, then covered it with more tape. She grinned, tying a blue ribbon around his neck. Then Relena hooked the other cuff to the leg of her bed, and grinned, shoveing Heero under. She packed dirty clothes around him to muffle any sounds he made.  
  
She grabed a bag and filled it with things she would need, some of which she had been saving for months. She kicked off her shoes, sense they would make a lot of noise, and stealth was a nesseity. She picked up the majority of the contences of Heero's pockits and dumped them in her bag. Then she wet a sponge and soacked the wall where Heero's head had hit his head. She dragged a 'WET PAINT' sign over to where his head had left a dent. Then Relena walked back in and gave an apologitic shrug toward the bed. Then she locked the door and left the room. She gave one last look twoard the room; she knew that she would probbly not see it for a long time- or if things went according to plan, never again. No matter. She walked casualy down the hallway. She knew that all the things she had done would not hold Heero for long. It wasn't suppost to. She was simply was tryng to by herself time. She grinned, hurring down the hallway.  
  
She stoped at a perticular corner, momentarly putting down the bag. Glancing around to be sure that she and her target were alone, she reached around to the solider she knew was garding the door. She made a quick, chopping motion with her hand that landed on the base of his neck. He colapsed. She caught him and dragged him to a nearby side room. There she striped him to boxers and donned his clothes, and dressed him in hers. The solider was a compulsve lier and a known cross-dresser, and the more confusion, the better. She quickly braded her hair and pulled a beer bottle out from the corner of the room. After she pored the entire bottle on him, she put the empty bottle in his hand. She pulled his cap low over her eyes to make herself less femine,( she had already wraped an Ace bandage around her chest to make it flat ) and stuffed her hair up in it. Then she picked up the bag and left the room.  
  
Relena walked for a long time around the hallways, waiting for a chance to escape, unnoticed. Once or twice she ran into Lady Une and Sally. They had questioned her for a little while, then let her go. She sunck around and droped off some thing in Heero's room. She noted that it was quite spartan. She had offered him better rooms for when he did decide to bless her with one of his rare visits. He had said that he liked these rooms better, and so she always kept them open. Oh well, why wasn't she suprised? She left her burden on the bed, and left. Soon afterwards she escaped the compund. She ran through the forest, for the most part, staying up in the trees, leaping from branch to branch. When she did come down, she spalshed through every water sourse she could, even if it was only a puddle. Sometimes she would run back along her path, and then jump off the trail compleately. She had been traviling for some time when she stopped to rest up aganst a tree. She removed the soping wet clothing and stuffed it up in a hollowed out tree trunk. She donned the day's third pair of clothing. This was a pair of thermal socks, a pair of steel toed combat boots she had *ahem* borrowed from Heero, a pair of camoflage pants and matching jacket, and several layers of warm clothing. She also hid two guns in her jacket and a knife in the bun she had made with her hair. She then reslung the bag over her sholder and continued her trek towrad the mountans.  
***************  
  
Duo got up from the table and excused himself. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei joined him as he left, and went walking down the halls.  
  
"Where are we going?" Quatre asked as Duo picked up the pace.  
  
"To check on Heero, he's been gone too long. Normaly, I wouldn't worry about it, but Relena's been acting weird lately,"  
  
Trowa looked at Duo odly, " I'm sure that he can handle one little girl. . . "  
  
Wufei hissed quietly, "There was no mere girl in the room when I went to drag her out. She was a vilont demon." The pase steped up a notch.  
  
Duo was the first to reach Relena's room. He grabed the knob and turned, "DAMN! It's locked!" He pulled out his gun, "On three I'm kicking in the door. ONE!!! TWO!!!! THREE!!!!!!!!"   
  
The door banged open. The pilots filed in quickly, guns drawn. They heard a low muffling coming from underneath the bed. Duo dragged a still drowsy, but very angry, and still chanied Heero out from underneath it. A few moments passed as he freed himself.  
  
"What happened?" asked Duo as Heero removed a saliva soaked bandana from his mouth.  
  
Relena knocked me out, no doubt she did all of this," he said, then swore a blue streak. "Where is she?"  
  
Duo shurged, "Don't know. No one has seen her."  
  
"Well, let's go find her, she can't have gone far," said Heero.  
  
They split up and searched the base from top to bottom. Even Heero's room was torn apart, (Heero seached his own room, as any one else going into his room would be promptly skinned) but everyone came up empty handed. When she coulden't be found, the gundam pilots returned to Relena's room to try and look for clues as to where she went. Trowa tossed down a small folder.  
  
"Well, no doubt about it, Relena tied up Heero. She didn't even try to hide her DNA or finger prints; it's like she didn't even care. . ."  
  
"Or she wanted us to know it was her," dryly remarked Sally.  
  
Duo held up a small book, "I found her diary. Maybe it will give us some answers. ."  
  
Quatre dragged forward a solider.   
"I found him in a sideroom, wearing Relena's dress and covered with beer; he says he didn't do anything."  
  
"Right." (Duo of course!)  
  
Trowa frowned. "Did you find anything, Heero?"  
  
Heero's right eyebrow twiched, "Just this, left on my bed in plane view." He pulled out a tedy bear, with a blue ribbon around it's neck.  
  
Duo shook his head. This was getting more complex by the momment.Out of the cornner of his eye, Duo saw Heero pick up Relena's diary.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going with that?"  
"There's something wrong with Relena. I'm going to find out what. And if you try to stop me- omae o korsu. . ."  
  
"Heero! Now is not the time to gain insite on your crush!" shouted Duo.  
  
"There's someting else, Relena never kept a dairy before. She didn't beleve in them. Too easy to discover and read."  
Then Heero left the room, leaving some thoughtful pilots.  
****   
  
Heero sat on his bed, reading Relena's diary by candlelight. Heero found the darkness soothing, but because he couldn't read in the dark, Heero had lit one lone candle in the corner of the room. The more he read, the more disturbed he became. One of the more disturbing entrys went  
  
"The darkness is comming, it wants the people of this star. I fear for the innocent and for Heero, he cannot fight this enemy. It will surely drive him mad. I alone can fight, and the voices say I cannot allow dakness. . .who am I ? I can't rember. The voices say I'm Relena Peacecraft Dorlin. . .tell me diary, are they right? Or am I someone else. . .  
  
And it went down hill from there.  
  
'Could Relena be suffereing from a phycoligical dissorder?' Heero thought to himself.  
  
**********************  
  
Duo looked up from inhailing the mornig walfales. Heero walked in, his scowl somehow pericing and thoughtful at the same time. He picked up a glass of orange jucie and began to sip it, looking over it for something to kill.   
  
"Try not to look at the milk, Heero," said Duo.  
  
"Why?" asked Heero, not sure if he could stand another bout of Duo's brand of humor without snaping.   
  
"Because that scowl of yours will make the milk curldle. What'd you find in Relena's diary?"  
  
Heero gritted his teeth. "The begining was typical, she complaned about the weather and the peace confrences, the usual. We're also mentioned. As you read further and further away from reality. By the end, it's just random phrases and poems and symbols. Whatever is wrong with her, she's had it for at least six months."   
  
"What has she had for at least six months, Heero?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Listen to this entry-" answers Heero and he reads "The darkness is coming, it wants the people of this star. I fear for the innocent and for Heero, he cannot fight this enemy. It will surely drive him mad. I alone can fight, and the voices say I cannot allow darkness. . .who am I ?"  
The other four ex-Gundam pilots simply stared at him.  
  
"What was she talking about? What darkness?" asked Trowa, actually speaking up for once.  
  
"I think that we should find Miss Relena quick," said Quatre. The other ex-pilots nodded in reply.   
  
"Mission accepted," said Heero, as he turned to walk out.  
*********************  
  
Meanwhile, Relena had been hiking up the mountains. She came to a small cottage that disguised the entrance to the underground area where she had been building something. She took out a small gold key and slid it into the lock and turned it. It came open with a click. Walking in she went to the far wall where a picture hung askew. Straightening it, a door on the left slid open to reveal a metal elevator.  
  
Stepping into in, the door slid shut silently behind it. A few seconds later it opened to reveal an underground hanger. Seven mobile suits stood against the wall. Not just any normal suits, but Gundams. The rebuilt Wing ZERO Custom, Deathsythe Hell Custom, Heavy Arms Custom, Sandrock Custom, Altron Custom and The Tallgeese Four stood there. And across from them stood a very different Gundam. This was her new Gundam Lady Hawk.  
  
She smiled at the fruits of her labor. Then she took a long look at those around her, trying to imprint the faces firmly in her mind. 'This will be the last time you see this time, this place-' Something halted the train of thought. 'No, you can't start thinking that way, then you'll be killed for sure. Besides, you've got to come back for your teady bear!'   
  
"Howard! Rashid!" she called out.   
  
"Miss Relena!" they called back in greeting.   
  
"Is everything prepared?"  
  
"Yes, it's all ready, but are you sure this is wise? You could be killed, then where would we be?"  
  
"With one less mouth to feed. I'm not special, you know, anyone could lead if they had to. This is the reason I live, this must be done. . .for the sake of humanity. You remember that you've been sworn to scilence?"  
  
"Of course, untill you leave," replied Rashid.  
  
"Oh, Howard, Rashid, one more thing."  
  
"Yes?" repiled them both.  
  
"Make sure that Heero dosen't get himself killed, OK?"  
  
"Will do. You'd better get going," said Howard.  
  
"Yes, thank you for everything."  
  
She grabed one of the handholds that lead up to her Gundam, and let it take her up. She fingered the small, key shaped pendant that hung from her neck. 'This is my mission, to save humanity. I won't give up!' She swung off the handhold and into the cocpit. The straps instantly responded by sucuring her into place. The helmit came down, and once she dawned it she 'saw' the underground hanger. She gripped the key, and lifted it high.  
  
"Gardien of Time! Open the hevenly gate and split the heavens to me! I call upon you, mighty warrior of evoloution, under the time-space star. Lead Me! Protect Me! Onward to the road of Light!"  
  
There was a flood of light, drowning out all else. When it faded both the Gundam and it's pilot was gone. The workers stood staring at the empty space. Howard became infurieated.  
  
"Come on, you bunch of good-for-nothing gawlkers. Get going! We still have alot of work to do! Don't you forget our promise to the Lady! We've got to deliver these!"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
*********************************  
  
Heero was sleeping in. He had spent all day combing for any signs of Relena and/or where she could have gone. He had retired around three in the morning. It took half an hour just to get to get back to Relena's house, and by the time he blindly picked up a pair of night clothes, it was very late, or early, depending on how you looked at it. He spent most of his time tossing and turning, tring to get to sleep. He eventualy sucedded, around five.  
  
At exactly 6:15 AM, Heero awoke to some noise. Still half asleep, he stumbled acoss the room to his window. The sun was just beginging to rise. In the steel-gray light he saw several very familar sillowettes.  
  
"Oh, no. . . "  
  
Duo stummbled in, still half-asleep, to ask Heero a question. When he entered Heero's room, the person in question was staring at the window. Curious, he came to stand beside him. The glare of the riseing sun and the sillowettes pirced them both. It only took Duo a second to recodnise the shape of the force that controlled his destney.   
  
"Oh, shit."  
*********************************  
  
It was about 7:00 when the ex-pilots assembled themselves outside on the front lawn. Trowa stood staring up at Heavy Arms, or. . . at least some thing that looked like it. He shook his head, his forest-green pajamas blowing slightly in the moring wind. Wufei stood in only boxers and katana, (the former was red and gold with dragons on it) seemingly entranced with Altron's still from before him. Duo shook his head.  
  
"Hey! Maybe we're all dreaming!" he shouted, then to prove his point, he kicked Deathsythe Hell in the left leg. The sound of bone making clear contact with gundainum alloy filled the air."OWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yep!! Defintily real! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"My dear Sandrock. . . ."  
All heads turned tward the sound. Quatre was attemting to make his small arms incircle the Gundam's huge ankle.  
  
". . . . you came back to me. . ."  
All presant sweatdroped. Duo started to turn heel.   
  
"Hey Heero-", what ever Duo had started to say was instantly forgotten as he and Wufei colasped to the ground laughing.   
  
"Look, this was all I had clean," said Heero(somehow) in his usuall monotone. Heero's pajamas were. . interesting. . . They were a pair of white boxers and nightshirt, both covered in little yellow. . .smilly faces. Quatre burred his face in Sandrock's leg to muffle the giggles.   
  
Trowa coughed into his hand, "Now I'm sure we can all be mature about this. . ."   
  
Duo took a deep breath, "You're right, Trowa."  
  
"Thank you, Trowa," whispered Heero. He started to walk back to Wing ZERO, and as soon as he did, the laughter started up again. Even Trowa cocked a smile.  
  
"Look, Relena got me this as a Christmas present, I didn't pick it out," said Heero, with maybe the beginings of thinking about a sight undertone of annoyance; maybe. . .   
  
Wufei smothered another round of laughter as he re-read the back of Heero's nightshirt.   
"Don't Worry. Be Happy."   
****************************  
  
Heero porred over his coffie, and a package of asprin. 'That is the LAST time I drink ANYTHING with Duo. Especialy HIS vadka!' As of late Heero had been drinking often and heavly. This nasty habbit had come back to bite him after he and Duo went out to search for Relena. Together they had finnished off two bottles of Russian Vadka and the bottle of rum Duo kept around for emergency purposes. By the time Heero had finnished looking for any clues, the both of them had been pretty stoned. The next person to talk was going to recive a trakeomtmy. His temple throbed. Suddenly the door was unlocked, and Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei walked in, carring a bound and gagged man in his mid to upper twentys.   
  
"Heero, we found this. . " Duo said indecationg the body ". . .hidding in the bushes. He ran when we spoted him, but we got um' in the end."  
  
"You going to interrogate him?" asked Heero.  
  
"Yes." said Trowa.  
  
"I'll help."  
***************************  
  
Quatre walked out of the room and sniffed. "He won't talk to me. . ."  
Duo's eyes flashed. "I wanna got next!" He grabbed a bunndle at the floor. "Heheheheheheheheheh" he went giggling down the hallway.  
  
Trowa rased an eyebrow. "I think we'd better keep an eye on him."  
  
Wufei nodded, "Agreed. You never know what that baka is up to."  
They filled into a room holding the see-through side of a one way mirror. After they took their seats Duo stormed in. He was waring a dark hood that compleatly covered all his skin.  
  
"I AM THE GOD OF DEATH!!!!!!!! FEAR ME MORTAL!! YOU WILL TELL ME ALL!!!!"  
The prisoner rolled his eyes. Duo threw back his hood in frustration. "Ok! What's your name, punk?"  
  
"Albert." said the prisoner arrogantly.  
  
"What kind of red-necked hick names their son Albert?!" yelled Duo; an argument commenced.  
Finnaly Duo gave up. "Your turn." was all he said to Heero. Heero calmly stood up and walked over to Albert and pulled out a gun.  
"Gun says talk."  
  
"Albert says no."  
  
" I'm going to count to three. Then I shoot."  
  
"Right. . ."  
  
"One."  
  
Albert rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Two. I mean it."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"   
  
"Two point five. . ."  
  
Albert flicked Heero off.  
  
"Three."  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SHOT ME IN THE ARM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That middle finger was seeing too much solo time. Besides, just because I said I wouldn't kill anybody doesn't mean I can't serously mame you. . . and on top of all that, there's something about you that really pisses me off. . .now talk, or I'll shoot you in your other arm."  
  
Needless to say our poor Albert began to sing like a canary; a carary that was REALLY out of tune and missed half the notes, but a canary none the less. Unfourtionaly he was saying everything from some babble about Howard and Rashid to the President's birthday.  
  
"Hold on! Wait. What about Howard?"  
"Idon'tknow!Howardjustsaidtodmyverybestworkonanarmmadeofgundanium.Idrewtheshortstickandhadtopioltittothishellhole! IWANTMYMOMMY!!!WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Just then, Howard walked in. "What are you doing with my friend?. . ." Howard backed up a few steps. "He piloted the Deathsythe Hell. But hey, don't shoot the messenger! It was all under her orders!"  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "Who's orders?"  
  
"Relena's." he answered simply.  
  
All the pilots froze. "You know where she is?" they asked in unison.  
Howard shook his head. "Not right now. As soon as all the Gundam's were completed she told us to deliver them and she said a short speech, almost an incantation, and disappeared in a portal of light."  
  
"What kind of an incantation?" asked Trowa.  
  
"She said 'Guardian of Time! Open the heavenly gate and split the heavens to me! I call upon you, mighty warrior of evolution, under the time-space star. Lead Me! Protect Me! Onward to the road of Light!' and then a bright light flared blinding everyone and she and Lady Hawk were gone."  
  
"Who's Lady Hawk?" asked Duo.  
  
"Her Gundam."  
  
"Her WHAT?" they shouted in unison again.  
  
"You heard me." He answered.  
  
"I think this qualifies as a 'Oh Shit' situation," muttered Duo. Heero only growled.  
  
"I think this is more than Relena acting crazy." whispered Quatre."She's devloped some sort of magic."  
"I thought every former queen disappeared in a bright flash of light." said Duo sarcastically. Heero gave him a death glare.   
  
"Not funny, baka."  
  
"Is 'Baka' my name now, or something!?"  
  
"Yes," muttered Wufei.  
  
"I heard that!!" yelled Duo.  
  
"Quiet!" yelled Heero, his commrads seeing more emotion in him then they had through most of the war." We can argue later. Howard, where was she when she disapered?"  
  
"In a underground hanger in the woods near the mountans." he answered.  
  
"Then that's where we're going," said Heero, as always, in a monotone.  
  
"Hey, wait. What makes you so sure that you'll find her?" asked Duo, crossing Heero's bad mood once again, "I mean, if she isn't throwing herself at you, who knows where she is, plus I don't think she'll be happy to see us. . ."  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Duo pretended to snap to attention. "YES SIR!!" The assembled group sighed. It had been almost a year and a half sense Mariemaya's war. . . somethings would never change, no matter how much time passed.  
*************************  
  
The year is After Coloney 198. Peace has decended in this time and place and the weary ex-pilots can now rest, and set out on the difficult task of recovering their humainty. . . and souls. Little does anyone know that in another time and place a newly born solider has commited herself to saving the world, and this time in a not so friendly Earth and coloneys.   
  
Stay Tuned for the next chapter of "There's Something Wrong with Relena"!  
***************************  
  
Author's Notes: This is the non spellchecked version. It will eventualy be put up in the crossover section. Tell me if you like. . . I may put it up early. . .but it will have spoilers!! 


	2. And They called her Nova

There's Something Wrong with Relena  
  
By: Mariah Kechum and DragoonWarriorRoze  
  
Disclaimers: I'm not getting any money out of this. IF I owned everything in here, you'd be watching this on TV. But you arn't so it's safe to assume that I don't own anyting but the actual plot. (Plot? What Plot)  
  
Chapter 2: And Her Name Was Nova  
  
The Gundam Wing and the Tallgesse broke apart, each backing momentaraly away before joining in on the deadly dance once more. The desert streched out infintately out before them as the tense moments passed. This was as close to a battle of honor as one could get under the circomstances. Heero Yuy, the Gundam pilot, gripped what a 20th centruy person would have dubbed as a 'joy stick'. The young soldier probably had a very different name for it, but that was beside the point. What was important was that he was fighting, and fighting hard. Heero, at the age of 15, gritted his teeth. All his life he had been trained to kill, to fight. If he had ever been anything but the cold, merciless soldier, no one knew. He, himself, probably didn't care. He was alone, no comrads, no family, he was fine with it.   
  
Zecks Marquise was quite different. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered a time when there was peace. However, he had been forced out at an early age. The color of eyes that hid behind the silver, hawk-like mask, very few people tell, and those who did know weren't going to tell or couldn't. For what reason were the two fighting? Because they were on opposite sides of a bloody war? No, there was deeper reason. . .what it was few could tell you, I certanly will not, that's not why I'm here. Most probably know this story. . .but I'm going to tell you what might not know, that there is a loop of about a year in their world. I'm going to tell you why. This is a tale of blood and sorrow, broken hearts and betrayal.  
  
Heero's fingers flew across the buttons as he dodged another blow. Normally nothing distracted the soldier, but a sudden flood of light was probably enough to distract the best of us. He glanced back towards the source and then continued to stare as a silloette emerged, it's wings extending outward, in a frightening display of powress. It looked disturbingly familiar. His communicatior crackled; then, a eriely pale face filled the small window.   
  
"This is Relena Nova of the Gundam Lady Hawk. Throw down your weapons and surrender. Both of you."  
  
Heero snarled, then turned, aiming his buster rifle. The enemy had anticipated this, however, and had moved with suprising swiftness, smashing the two Gundam's hands together, knocking the weapon away from him. Reaching out with the other hand, she yanked the beam sabor out of the Tallgeese's hand, and sent it flying.  
  
"I won't say it again. Surrender! I don't have time for games!!" she yelled as she punched the Wing Gundam, sending it flying.  
  
The Tallgesse turned on her, trying to catch her unprotected side. He heard a disturbing laugh as Lady Hawk drew what looked like an old-fasoned, doubble edged, stone sword.   
"That thing looks so unwieldly. . .How does she expect to use it?" Zecks muttered to himself. Indeed, it looked as if it was made of stone. The large mobile suit swung the sword about, as if it was something to be very afraid of. Zecks laughed to himself; no matter how good the pilot was, working with something so tacticly unsound would make them lose.  
  
"I see you like my sword, Millardo," the new pilot said over the com system. 'That name. No one knows that name. How could the pilot know?' She looked a little like his younger sister, Relena Dorlin; but. . .the pilot was too old. Her eyes were a forbiding platum, not the soft aquamarine, and her honey-blonde hair was streked with white, but not the white one gets from old age- for her skin was smooth. The light couldn't seem to touch the streaks. Instead, they appeared to be eternally bathed in moonlight.   
  
Before Zecks could think too hard about the fact that she knew who he was, the sword began to glow, and an ominous rumbling shook the earth. 'Relena Nova' swung the long sword in a graceful arc before slicing the Tallgeese's arm clean off. She doubled back and landed some blows long the Wing Gundam's torso.   
  
"Zecks Marques!! What's happening down there??!!" shouted Connel Une, over the com.  
  
"Situation critcal!! Unknown Gundam has appeared! Made contact with enemy pilot. Claims her name is Relena Nova. She demands that both 01 and I surrender!!"  
  
"DO NOT SURREDER!!" she shouted. 'No duh.' Noin thought to herself.   
  
"Why, hello Lady Une!" yelled a female voice over the com system. "I've taken the liberty of hacking into your commputer, so unless you want all your important documents, files and what-nots to go bye-bye and/or released to the press, I suggest that you order your pilot to surrender. Oh, by the way, nice glasses. Did Treize-san pick them out for you?" The voice was thick with sarcasm.  
  
"How dare you?!!" Connel Une screamed.  
  
"Oh, it's quite easy, let me assure you- of course I could say the same about your temper tantrums. Remember, you've got to watch that blood pressure of yours."  
  
"She mocks us," whispered Noin.  
  
"But, of course! And, yes, I heard that! I have exceptional hearing, thanks to my allies," answered Nova.  
  
"Connel Une! Large enery concentration developing!" yelled on of Une's lackys.  
  
"Where? What kind of energy?" bellowed Une.  
  
"The same type we dectected when the new Gundam appeared!!"   
  
Relena's head snaped up. Her senses tingled- someone else from the future was coming!! But who- ahh. . .the pilots.  
'So they think they can come and fetch me back like an ignorant 2nd grader? They're about to get a rude awakening. . .' "HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!! They're a bunch of fools if they think they can stop me from completing my mission!!! I'LL NEVER GIVE IN!! JUST TRY TO STOP ME!!!!!!!! MY NAME IS NOVA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
***************************************  
  
Heero snarled at Howard. "If you lead us to a dead end, Howard. . . ."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. . . you'll kill me. I know the drill," muttered Howard.  
  
"You better belive it . . ."  
They hiked a little while longer, until they came across a cottage in the wood. Howard led them inside the underground mobile suit hanger.   
  
"Well, this is it. The place where all your Gundams were rebuilt," said Howard.  
  
"Howard?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why? Why did you do all these things? What did Relena tell you?" he contiunced.  
  
"She told us that she needed our help; that and she was going to save the world. . ."  
  
Duo snorted. "And you believed her?!"  
  
Howard raised his hands in defense. "Hey! You know how much people trust her. All she had to do was say a small speech with that silver tounge of hers. . .and all my workers were up in arms at her word!" He hesitated only a moment before saying, "Including myself . . ." He sighed. " She made it sound like what we were doing was the _only_ thing we could do, as if we would be commiting some great crime if we didn't do as she said. . . "   
  
"And here I thought it was just me. . ." Duo muttered under his breath. Heero glared at him. Quatre loudly cleared his throat.  
  
"Maybe we should start looking for clues as to where Relena is now. . ." He said, tring to keep the two from attacking and killing each other. Trowa ignored them, his 'new' motto being "Actions speak louder than words" and walked over to the computer.  
  
"This scaner is quite advanced. . . more advanced than anything I've ever seen. Where did you get this?" he said quietly.  
  
"Well. . .I'll bet that is the latest from Preventers HQ. Miss Relena brought it over during the first week of our operation. She even set it up for us- wouldn't let anyone else near it. It was to keep an eye out for anyone who might discover our operation. She taught us how to use it eventually," Howard grinned.  
  
"Wufei?" asked Trowa, "Could you come over here and confirm that? I know if there is any new technology out, you and Sally get to see it first." Wufei grunted as he trudged over, muttering something about "bakas" and people who really need to get their hair cut. When Wufei looked at the scanner, however, he promptly shut up- as his mouth fell twords the ground.   
  
"This didn't come from preventers. . ."  
  
Heero's head snapped around. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Wufei gestured to the machine in front of him. "I don't know from where Relena got this; but it's ahead of our current technology by _at least_ several decades. That onna!!"  
  
Quatre's lip trembled in fear of the possible reasons and explanations-none of them were good. "T-then where did she get it?"   
  
Howard shook his head. "This is getting ugly. . . The more I learn the more I don't like this."  
  
Qutare pushed his way over to scanners, then a double check.  
  
"NO! No this can't be!" he almost screamed.   
  
"What is it, Quatre?"  
  
"See this set of bands here? Those are temperal wavelengths."  
  
Howard's face had a look on it simalar to the look you get while trying to explain advanced chemistry to a five year old. "Yeah. . .so?"  
  
"The computer reads A C One Nine Five. . . . oh God!"  
  
"What?" the nervous crowd shouted behind him.  
  
Quatre's voice shook almost as much as his body, as he wispered in a voice so quiet, you had to strain your ears just to hear it-   
  
"She's gone into the past. . ."   
  
***************************  
  
Lady Une shook her head as she reread Heero's report. "I can't believe it, even though I have the evidence right here in front of me." She sighed. "What are we going to do? And, why did she go back to the date that you self-destructed, Heero?"  
  
Heero's eyes never betrayed what he was feeling, and this time was no exception. "I don't know the answer to your second question Lady Une, but I believe the answer to the first one is easy. We go get her."  
  
Lady Une sighed once more. "You're right Heero, that much is obvious. But how do we get there? Time travel is still out of our reach.  
  
"Maybe for us, but if we move quickly we can use the temperal rip she left behind, which hasn't quite healed yet."  
  
"Trowa!" Lady Une gasped. She hadn't even heard him enter. "Can't you ever learn to knock?!" Trowa simply continued to look forward. 'Then again, with five Gundam pilots, I should be use to it be now. . .' She cleared her throat, "Go on."  
  
"I've been studying the scanning technology, and I believe we can use it to re-open the rift and travel back to go get her. Now, because we're going to a time of war, and Relena is likely to be piloting her Gundam, I suggest that we take our Gundams," Trowa said in that infuriatingly calm voice.  
  
"Who would you suggest we take on this mission?" aked Lady Une.  
  
"I suggest all of the Gundam pilots, and possibly Zecks," said Trowa with his annoying indifference.  
  
Lady Une nodded. "I've already disscussed it with Sally, Noin, and Zecks. They basicly agree. Sally, Noin, Dorthy, myself and Hilde are also going, mainly because they won't let their respective males leave without them. Zecks and Noin are already on their way here."  
  
Trowa frowned. "But- why are you going, Lady Une?"  
  
Lady Une sighed. "I don't suppose you'll believe that you will be requiring my services? No? Ah, well. . . the truth is that you'll be going to a time when Treize-samma is still alive and. . . I _want_ to see him, even if only for a moment."  
  
Trowa sighed and shook his head, "I can't say that I agree with you, but I do understand. Will you be taking a shuttle?"  
  
It was Lady Une's turn to sigh again. "Yes. Someone has to take supplies. We don't know how long it will take. . ."  
  
"I seriously don't think we'll be there for very long," muttered Wufei, "She may be good at hand to hand combat, but I don't think she'll be able to handle a Gundam."  
  
"Lady Une?"  
  
"Mariemaya?" shocked silence insued. The pilots had a modest hand in her upbringing, just in case someone tried to capture her to start another coup-de-tas. Thus, she had a knack for getting in and out of places unnoticed. Lady Une had offically adopted her as a birthday present, and had been under Lady Une's watchful eye ever since.  
  
"Lady Une? I want to go to." Mariemaya said, the ten year old's chin lifted in pride; daring the Lady to tell her no.   
  
"No."  
  
"But Lady Un-"  
  
"No means no. I don't want you putting yourself in any more danger that absolutely nessassary."  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Mariemaya's eyes narrowed, just short of throwing an all out tantrum. She turned and stormed out of the room. After she was gone, the assembled party let out the breath they had been holding. One did NOT mess with Mariemaya, even though she no longer had any interest what-so-ever in ruling the world, she was likely to get back at a person with some nasty practical joke. Some of the more lucky ones had discovered glue in their coffee.   
  
"Well, now that that's taken care of, when do we leave?" asked Duo.  
  
"As soon as everyone's ready. Offically twenty-four hours," answered Une, "Dismissed."  
  
The group gave a sharp salute, then left. As soon as they were gone, Lady Une stood up; a wistful look on her face.  
  
"Treize-samma, I'm coming. I'll see you again."  
  
***************************  
  
Twenty-four hours later everyone was ready to depart. Trowa made the final adjustments to the scanner. It would emit a specific energy signature, which would re-open the rift, allowing them to travel back in time to where Relena had gone. Because the temperal wave would disrupt their Gundams if they arrived in the past too close to the time Relena had, they had to set the scanner to approximately five minutes after the time they thought Relena had arrived. Those with Gundams and advanced mobile suits piloted their own equipment. The majority of the women, however, rode with Lady Une in the shuttle.   
  
"Everyone ready?" Trowa called. The affirmatives came quickly, and Trowa set the timer. Heero watched Trowa hurridly get into his Gundam from the cockpit of Wing ZERO. Sitting between his ankles was the teddy bear he had given Relena. He shook his head. Going into the past was not exactly Heero's idea of a good mission. Just thinking about time paradoxes made him queasy. Perhaps if he had just a little more imagination, he wouldn't have such a bad time. But you know, and I know that he has the presonality of cardboard, thus stretching his mind in that way was uncomfortable.  
  
The few minutes on the timer passed, and more than one person in the assembled group wondered if the portal would actually work. Then, suddenly, a flood of light came from out of no-where. Heero covered his face, and the next thing he knew, he, inside his Gundam, was standing in the middle of a desert, waching three mobile suits battle. One was Wing, another The Tallgesse, and the third was a femine-looking Wing ZERO custom, trimmed with silver and white-as a matter of fact it was ONLY silver and white. His comscreen crackled.   
  
"Heero, the white and silver Gundam, that's Relena's Lady Hawk!!" called Duo.  
  
"Capture her, but do NOT harm Relena!" Heero responded.   
  
No one hesitated. The pilots spread out to complete their mission: Bring the Vice-Foreign Minister home. Duo scowled to himself. He and Relena had seen each other often, as she persuaded the (then) ex-Gundam pilots to come with her to key diplomatic meetings. She had sunk into some sort of depression around June last year. He was about to confront her, and get her to tell him what's wrong, when, for no particular reason, she cheered up. That was on the one year anniversary of the Eve Wars. She had left the party a few minutes before she was going to make her speech, going up to her room. She was gone maybe fifteen minutes, but when she came back, she gave one of her best speaches ever. Duo had noticed a new light that shone in her eyes.  
  
"ATTACK!!!!" He yelled.  
  
Quatre was also remebering that night, almost seven months ago. That night he had felt something he had never felt before, and afterwards he always felt it around Relena. Something immensely powerful had brushed against him that night, something earth-shattering, something that probbly had to do with Relena's strange behavior. He raised the white hot sicles, and sliced off one of Lady Hawk's arms off. He heard Relena bellow with rage over the com.  
  
Trowa fired the four mashine guns mounted on his Gundam fireing simotaiously at the new Gundam. Relena was their world's best hope to keep the peace and now that she appered to have lost it. . . well, it didn't do wonders for one's heath to think about it. . .  
  
Wufei snarled as he swung his dragon claw, aiming for the Onna's so-called Gundam's head. That Onna didn't even seem to realize just how much trouble she had caused. The world counted on her, dispite her insistence that peace ws something everyone worked for. It was such an INJUSTICE to have to drag her back- and plus he didn't like thinking about this perticular point in time.  
  
Relena's head flew toward the dash, probaibly giving her a case of whiplash that she would later curse Heero and his Wing ZERO; unforiationately she didn't have any time to think. This was her first time EVER actualy piloting Lady Hawk. She HAD, however gotten her hands on and into every system; she knew it inside and out. She'd even helped with the designe. But this Mecha wasn't the only tool she had at her disposial. Another blow rocked the cocpit. She felt the auto-egect engage, opening the cocpit, and blowing her out of it. She fell and hit the sand, face first. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would-but still. . . Heero and his ego would pay! He thought she was weak; well he won't be laughing in a few seconds. SHe smiled smugly to herself. The fool! Quatre had once told her that durring and after the war, she had been their last, best hope for peace. No one realized that now, the tables had turned, and she had become their last, best hope for survival. Wing ZERO walked slowly up to her, almost like his first Gundam had, when she was attacked by OZ durring her party, a little more than three years ago. The other Gundams followed suit, surronding her. Heero opened the cocpit of his Gundam and stood on the platfom, aiming his gun, like he had so many times before, at her. She grinned up at him, it wasn't, however a very nice grin. It was kind of like the grin you give some one before you beat them into a bloody pulp.  
  
"Relena Dorlin- surrener," said Heero in his monotone.   
  
"It's Nova, Yuy! And don't you forget it!! I'm not surrendering!" she yelled back.   
  
He fired a warning shot into her hair. She didn't flinch as the bullit ripped off two small locks of hair. She did however, return the death glare in full force.   
  
"It's over Miss Relena!" yelled Sally. "You have no reason to fight! Surrender so we can take you home!"  
  
Relena began to laugh. "You think you know me so well- but I'm afraid you've got the wrong Relena!"  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone shouted. Relena simply smiled as she raised her hand into the air.  
  
"SUPER NOVA CRISIS POWER!!!!"  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Author's notes: That's it! And if you're going "Wait, isn't that from. . .?" Then you're probbly right. Next chapter will be in the Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon crossover section. Look for it there!! Now, I have some other stuff to work on. Read and Reveiw. Alot will be explained in the next chapter, and do remember that this story contains Spoilers for my story "Powers of the Mirror Star". See you in the next chapter!! 


	3. The Senshi of Unity

There's Something Wrong with Relena   
  
By Mariah Kechum and DragonWarriorRoze   
  
Disclaimers: *Sigh* We don't own much. Why do you guys keep asking?!!! It's almost pointless to put this up! *Shoots disclaimer demon* Oh, be sure to read the authors' notes. If you still don't understand something, be sure to e-mail Mariah!   
  
Chapter Three: Senshi of Unity   
  
"SUPER NOVA CRISIS POWER!!!!" Her hair swirled around her, as her clothes disappeared and her body turned the color of the purest silver. Arms crossed over her chest, she knelt on the ground, her hair (which was now the same color as the rest of her body) momentarily draping over her like a cloak. She threw her hands towards the heavens as white fire enveloped them. Wings burst from just inside her shoulder blades, and she curled into the fetal position, bringing her hands once more to her chest as the fire spread to her whole body. There was a flash of white light, then Relena stood in very, VERY, different clothing.   
  
"WHAT THE...!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Duo.   
  
Relena stood before them dressed in a white and silver outfit. She now wore full length gloves, and inverted go-go boots. A silver choker adorned her neck, and her ears were triple pirced. Her body suit was not disimilar from that of a figure skater. The sleeves were rounded, and skirt was multi-layered, the top layer sliver, the bottom white. Relena had a silver bow with a white stone on her chest, and a similar bow on the back of her skirt. A piece of material led up from her front bow and hung in the back, in the shape of a square, rather like an old-fashioned sailor's collar. A silver band of metal wound arcoss her forehead, and in its center, an oval shaped dimaond- or at least, that's what it looked like to Duo.   
  
"WHAT IS SHE??!!!" yelled an old solider.   
  
  
Relena smiled, and then took a deep breath, and shouted loud enough so that everyone could hear-   
  
"CHOSEN BY THE NEW EPIC, WE ARE THE REKNOWNED SOLDIER OF UNITITY, PRETTY SOLDIER SAILOR NOVA!!! IN THE NAME OF BOTH THE PLANETS AND STARS, WE'LL PUNISH YOU!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Those present stared. Had she just given them a speech as to how she was going to defeat them? Those that were capable of laughter, laughed. Naturally, Heero, the younger, didn't laugh; Heero, the older didn't laugh. Trowa didn't laugh. Quatre just stared, and Zecks, of the original Tallgeese, was still trying to figure out how she knew his name. The elder Zecks was trying to figure out who he could kill to get his sister back. More than one person there suddenly came to the profound conclussion that the gods must be crazy.   
  
"Laugh if you like. It makes no difference to us. We'll complete our mission none-the-less," she said, and then Duo abruptly stopped laughing. There was something very odd about her voice- it was as if a lot of people all saying the same thing together. (Think "The Borg") It was very disturbing. The majority of the voices were female, but there were one or two in there that were male. Heero didn't flinch, even though he had noticed the change in her voice as well.   
  
"You are coming with us Relena," he said, his eyes never wavering from her.   
  
"Just try it, coward!!" a deeper, but still female voice seemed to become prominant over the others in Relena- or, rather, Sailor Nova. The voices in Relena's voice shifted repeatedly."You have no leg to stand on boy!! Emotions make soldiers stronger!! They give us a reason to fight!!"   
  
"Fool! You fight with anger!" shouted Wufei as he and the other pilots leapt from their Gundams, "Don't you know that anger is a wepon only to one's oponent?!"   
  
"You are a hippocrite, Chang Wufei!! It is YOU, not I, who fight in anger!!! I fight in the name of light, love, and justice; the last of which you SHOULD BE well aquainted with, as you constantly rant about it!!!" She yelled back, as she ran forward, meeting his attack head on.   
  
Wufei snarled, drawing his katana. War cry vibrating the air, he charged her. She didn't move away from his katana as they closed the gap between them. She suddenly leap into the air, and sailed over Wufei.   
  
"HEY!!" Shouted Duo, "That's cheating! NO PULLING TROWAS!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Relena landed as gracefuly as a cat, behind Wufei. Seeing how easly his foe had avoided him, Wufei saw red. SHE had mande HIM look WEAK!!! BLowing up dust and sand everywhere, he made a major U-turn. Once more, he faced his oponeint. And once more, he charged her; but- unlike the last time, she simply stood there.   
  
Wufei ran toward her, katana drawn, held up by his ear.   
  
Relena simlpy watched.   
  
Wufei ran.   
  
And Relena didn't budge.   
  
Wufei charged.   
  
Relena sighed, then raised one hand into the air. "Venus. . ."   
  
Wufei continued to run.   
  
"Cresent. . .   
  
Wufei continued, unaware of anything, except running Relena through.   
  
"Beam. . ." she pointed her index finger at him.   
  
'I've got you now, ONNA!!!'   
  
"SMASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Relena screamed at the top of her lungs. A beam of yellow light, not unlike the one that comes out of a beam saber struck him, burning both hands, AND the side of his face, and sent the katana flying into the air. Wufei gritted his teeth. By the powers that be. . . that HURT!! She would pay. . .   
  
"WUFEI!!!" yelled Sally. She ran to him, where he knelt on the ground, cradling one side of his face with both his burned hands. "What on Earth and the Colonies?? How did she do this? WHAT did she DO?" A drop of blood ran down his face. Relena walked up to them slowly. "   
  
"You're all WAY out of your league." She knelt down next to Wufei, and slowly pried his hand away from his face. She scowled, "Even if you try to treat that, it'll leave a scar. . ." She pressed one hand to his face and the other to both his own burned hands. A soft purple aura flowed from her, covering Wufei's wounds. The wounds sealed at an excellerated rate. Wufei sat blinking for a moment before Relena backhanded him. "BAKA! I WANTED YOU TO STAY HOME FOR A REASON!!" She stoped for a moment, breathing heavily. She looked a little sad. "Go home Wufei. You can't fight here."   
  
Duo stared at the strange sceen. "Ok, we have officialy entered the twilight zone."   
  
She stood up and slowly backed away from them. She gently gestured to her gundam. It shimmered, then it seemed to disappear into a flury of sparkles. They collected around her neck, forming a small pendant in the shape of a teardrop surrounded by a pair of wings. She clutched it for a moment, then let it fall back to it's resting place on her chest. Then she tenced, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end.   
  
"Unlss you want to see just WHY I'm here, I suggest you leave." She turned to one side, her hair starting to float on it own. There was the soft click of a gun, and she felt it's cool metal pressing against her temple.   
  
"I don't think so. . ." said Heero, his voice calm as always.   
  
"Heero, If you want to live long enough to see tomorow's sunrise, you will remove your gun."   
  
Heero didn't. Not even when he saw the shadow that was darker than the twilight that was falling quickly across the desert sands.   
  
"You see it don't you?"   
  
Heero alomst snarled. "Be quiet. There is nothing there."   
  
Relena chuckled. "Demons like two kinds of people- the kind that obsess over them, and the kind that snort and pretend that they aren't there. While I don't obsess over them, I _AM_ worried. Especaly if we are to contue this conversation at a later time. Heero, if you don't let me go, everyone here is going to die." She said the last part with an infreating calm.   
  
Heero watched the shadow creap into the un-maned Tarus sutes- and the sutes suddlenly came to life; their eyes glowing an erie red.   
  
"Do you belive me now?" she asked.   
  
Duo's eyes bulged. "This is a trick. . . this has to be a trick."   
  
"It's no trick Duo. Those moble sutes are posesed." came Relena's voice.   
  
"POSSESED?!!" cried Quatre. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT??"   
  
"Because I am as well." she answered.   
  
"WHAT!!!" Yelled the older Zecks.   
  
"I am simply a host to the Ai no senshi- warriors of love. You simply couldn't understand. I am the demon's enemy. Are you going to let me go Heero?"   
  
Heero scowled. Lady Une had emereged from the shuttle. "Don't you dare Yuy!!!!!" she yelled. "She's mentaly unstable, you can't listen to a word she says!! She's just trying to mess with your head!!"   
  
Duo gulped. "But- but, the shadows. . ."   
  
"Maxwell, it's a trick. You understand? A TRICK!!!" Une yelled. Another Tarus lit up and rose to it's feet.   
  
Relena laughed outright. "Raye was right! You people simply cannot comprehend magic!! Hahaha-hehehehe. . ." she laughed dispite the seousness of the siuation- and the fact that she had a gun pointed at her head.   
  
One of the shadows slithered up to her and Heero. It reared up, like a cobra with a vagly human form, and swayed to and fro. The thng leaned forward slowly, as if sizing them up. Relena's little pendent glowed softly, and the shadow backed away, wreathing in pain. "Stupid demon." Relena spat. "Your master underestamated me, didn't he?" He smile was as cold as dry ice. The creature spasumed.   
  
Meanwhile, a certan red headed indeviual had crawled out of her hiding place. Mariemaya was slow in finding her way out.   
  
'Note to self: find softer places to stow away in. . . .' Mariemaya shook her brused head. This was not what she had in mind. . . She swiftly dartred out of the back hatch, and the world that greeted her was astounding. The east was engulfed in the twilight of what SHOULD have been sunset; but the western end was as black as pitch. What was going on? Her eyes flickered towoard Lady Une.   
  
The demon spazomed again, screeching in pain. It shreeked, and dive toward Lady Une. . . .   
  
. . .who was shoved out of the way by Mariemaya. The two tumbled out of harm's way. The demon screamed in fury. It jerked around to face them. It dove for them once more, as Lady Une clutched her all the more tightly.   
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
An arrow made purly of flame struck the demon in it's heart, causing it to scream once more before fading out of existence. Lady Une and Mariemaya slowly turned to face the direction from which both the yell and the arrow had come. Relena stood, still at gunpoint, one arm out straght in front of her, the other halfway between her sholder and her finger tips. It was very clear that SHE had fired it.   
  
"Well, it's been fun, but as I have the safty of the world to consiter, I must take my leave of you." she smiled as she faded out of existence, leaving a very disturbed Heero- to say nothing of everyone else.   
  
Duo sighed. "I godda start laying off the vadka. . . "   
  
Trowa ignored him as he contued to stare off into space. 'I godda have her teach me that trick. . . '   
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
Relena appered a little worse for ware. Her hair was messed up, she was covered with dust- and she was back to her civalian clothes. She smiled. It had been done delbratly. It was hard to blend in when one shone like the sun. She started to walk down the sidewalk, looking like someone who had crawled their way out of a dark alleyway. She had been walking for maybe five minutes when a limo slowed to a walking pace beside her, and the back window rolled down. A young, honey-blonde haired girl, at the tender age of fifteen poked her head out and smiled.   
  
"Are you lost? Do you need a ride?"   
  
"No. . . I have no place to go," Relena Nova repled calmly to the young teen.   
  
"Then you can come stay with me. Come on, and get in."   
  
Relena smiled as she accepted the offer. Fate, it seemed DID have a sence of humor.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************   
  
AN: I AM SO SORRY!! It took forever to get this writen!! I'm working on a lot of things, and this just kinda got shoved t one side for a while. I'll get the next chapter ASAP!! OK? Remember to read and review with opions and ideas! I welcome them ALL!!!! This chapter is deacated to all those who helped me get this together.


	4. Fallen Angel

There's Something Wrong with Relena  
  
By Mariah Ketchum and DragoonWarriorRose  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own nuttn!! (Except what I own.)   
  
Chapter 4- Fallen Angel  
  
Relena (Peacecraft) Dorlin glanced at the white haired teen sitting next to her. The scilence that had domonated them both was getting uncofortable.  
  
"So. . .what's you name?" Relena asked.  
  
"Relena Nova."  
  
The younger Relena raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well my name is-"  
  
"Your name is Relena Peacecraft Dorlin. You live with you adoptive mother, you adoptive father was recently assanated by a woman named Conel Une."  
  
Relena Dorlin fell scilent once more.  
  
"So. . . Where are you from?" she asked.  
  
"The future."  
  
"Right. . ." The younger Relena looked sceptical. "Do you know me in the future?"  
  
Nova's mouth twitched into a smirk. "You could say that. . . "  
  
"What am I like?"  
  
"You've fallen desprately in love with a insane and cold solider, who does not return that love. You're renowed for the work you've done towards world peace, though no one knows that you've become suisidal. You're currently sitting with your past self, who insists on asking stupid questions."  
  
Relena Dorlin's mouth formed a "o" with her supprise.  
  
"Relena. . ."  
  
"Call me Sailor Nova, so it doesn't get confusing."  
  
"Um. . .yes. What can you tell me about Heero Yuy?"  
  
"The one we know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sailor Nova glanced wistfully out of the limo. For a moment Relena thought that she wasn't going to answer.  
  
"You'd be saving yourself alot of heartbreak if you stay away from him. But then again-" she gave her a pained smile, "Several people told us that, and we didn't listen then." She sighed, "He's a cold hearted snake. . ." then trailed off.  
  
"You were in love with him weren't you?" Relena wispered quietly.  
  
"Were? I still am- and I'm a bloody fool for it." she shook her head. "But enough of that. I'll bet you're wondering why I'm here."  
  
"Yes, actulaly.  
  
"And if I know you, which I should, you want to help."  
  
She sounded so sincer somhow. . . Relena almost wanted to belive her- belive that she was sane.  
  
"You still don't belive me. That's ok. I almost don't belive me either. Anyway I'm here to save the world- weather it wants to be saved or not."  
  
"Save it from what?"  
  
Sailor Nova idly fingered the necklase she wore. "Evil."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Lady Une was laughing- well whatever it was, she was laughing it off. Both Heero Yuys were at gunpoint- to eachother. Duo had joined Lady Une along with Wufei on the ground. Trowa was watching with a detached amusment, and Quatre was yelling at them, telling them to put the guns away.  
  
"Omoe O Kusu."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
Mariemaya was tring to figure out what was so funny. Mariemaya began to think. 'Mariemaya's first rule of Gundam Pilots- Objects at gunpoint stay at gunpoint, unless acted upon by an outside force.' Then Mairemaya grinned, 'Such as a bullit.'  
  
Lady Une stood up and tried to regain her compuser. "Heero, put the gun down."  
  
"I can't."   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he'll shoot me."  
  
"Now, how do you know that he'll shoot you?" jeered Duo.  
  
"Because that's what I'd do if I were me."  
  
"But you are you! And you CAN'T shoot him!!" yelled Duo.  
  
"Yes I can!" called back Heero, defiantly.  
  
"No you can't! Stop you two! You'd create a paradox!" Quatre said in a high pitched, whinny voice- desprate now.  
  
"Yes Heero, Shoot! I've always wanted to know what would happen if you were to go back in time and kill your younger self!" cried Duo.  
  
"Wufei stoped laughing for a moment. Quatre cocked his head to the side. "You'd die- right?"  
  
Wufei snorted. "No backa! If you went back in time and killed your younger self you'd cease to exist. . ." he stoped for a moment, "but then how could you have shot you in the first place? Let's see, if you went back in time. . ." Wufei continued to muse for several minutes.  
  
Lady Une couldn't take it anymore. She masaged her trobing temples, attmepting to ward off the on coming headacke. "PUT A LINE OVER THE REPEATING DECIMALS AND BE DONE WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hn." both Heeros replied.  
*/BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/*  
  
For one crucal moment, the younger Heero looked away. The gun went flying, and the younger Heero crumbled under the punch of the older. As the younger hit the sand, the older Heero shook his head. "Took me forever to learn to guard there. . Lady Une? Ready to go?"  
  
Lady Une nodded. "Let's get this show on the road before the locals come!! And Heero?"  
  
Heero sighed. "Thank you Zecks. . " he mummbeled.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Here's your room, Sailor Nova." whispered the young Relena.  
  
"Thank you. Dinner is at seven, as usual?"  
  
"Yes. You might want to change before dinner, though. There are some extra dresses in the closit."  
  
"Yes. I suppose that I look like something the cat needs to drag back outside," the disquiteing echo in her voice laughing at the statement. "Plus, we have work to do in the morning-" she glanced back at Relena. "No, I don't mean you," she sighed. "Don't ask."  
  
"Are you SURE that you're me? You don't act like it."  
  
"I act like you. . . if you were as old as I am and possesed by some of the most powerful forces in the galixy."  
  
"Right. . ." her voice was sketptical. "Dinner at seven. See you then." said the young Relena.  
  
"See you later little one," mummered Nova as the door closed. As soon as the younger Relena was too far away to hear, Sailor Nova colasped on the bed, sobbing.  
  
**************************************************   
  
"What time is it?" asked the young Relena.  
  
"8:30."   
  
"What is taking her? I'm going up to see."  
  
Relena got up and headed up the stairs. Nova's room was dark. Heastenly, Relena opened the door, and saw the woman who clamied to be her older self colapsed on the bed, asleep, her face streaked with tears. Relena shook her head, and left the room, quitely closing the door.  
  
"Peagan, don't hold dinner up any longer. Our guest will not be joining us."  
  
"Yes mamam."  
  
***********************************************  
  
"This is DEFANITLY what I would call an 'Oh shit' situation. . ." mummered Duo as he wiggled closer to the fire, "Are you SURE they won't look for us, Lady Une?"  
  
"Lady Une nodded. "Right now, at least, Oz probbly thinks that we're on their side, beacuse we tried to stop Relena. Plus this disguise will be aduaquite to confuerse an soilders who DO try and stop us. I'm just glad I followed my instinks and brought this." Lady Une was dressed in her old Oz uniform, compleate with glasses and buns.  
  
Sally Po nodded at her superior. "We better be careful all the same.   
  
Heero stared deeply into the fire. 'I bet she's going to get herself killed.' his monotone thoughts trailing along down the various paths of what COULD happen to Relena. 'She's been know to do stupid things before, if she thinks she's right... Stupid, stupid, stupid. . . and insane. . . insane. . .'  
  
  
No one noticed Heero Yuy fall asleep, sitting upright, his eyes staring lifelessly into the fire.  
  
***********************************************  
  
It was almost eleven o'clock in the moring when the doorbell rang. Peagan answered the door, and escorted a young lady with short, dark blue hair almost covering her eyes into the parlor. With in a few minutes Relena Dorlin came down with two small glass to meet her.   
  
"Miss Relena, my name is Lucreza Noin, but please call me Noin. I have come on behalf of Zecks Marquise-"  
  
"You mean Milliardo Peacecraft." called a sinical and bitter sounding voice from up the stairs.  
  
"YOU." hissed Noin. Sailor Nova chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, us."  
  
"Sailor Nova, what are you doing?" called Relena.  
  
"Keeping an eye on you, Relena. You still get into too much trouble, and that's something we just can't afford right now, not with Oz, the Enemy, and two sets of Gundam piots on our tail." She was still dressed in the previous night's clothes, and she hadn't even washed the battle stains from her face. She scowled down at Noin. "Don't you have someplace to be? The senshi and I have alot of work to do."  
  
"Senshi? That's the japonesse word for 'soilder' or 'warrior'. What do you mean?"  
  
"That is for me to know-" she leapt from the top of the stairs, down the foryer; touching down lightly. "And you to find out!"  
  
"Relena, I'd hate to see you get hurt because you were harboring an enmey of Oz." said Noin in a calm voice.  
  
Nova snorted. " 'We' think you don't have any prespective on this. Leave the child alone. Your quarl is with us. If you're desprate, follow us; we'll go up to my room where we can discuss this with a little more privacy."  
  
"Wait. This is my-" the young Relena began. Nova's sharp gesture cut her off.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft Dorlin, hold your tounge before you embarris youself," she paused, "and us."  
  
"This parlor will do just fine." Noin protested, suspecting foul play.  
  
Nova smiled, then lighly covered Relena's ears with her hands. "Are you sure she'd be able to handle the truth? Many of the people on this world are not. With the possible inculesion of yourself."  
  
"Try us." the two said in unison.  
  
Sailor Nova sighed again. "Very well, but don't say we didn't warn you."  
  
Relena rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Could you stop useing the mulitple? It's getting annoying, not to mention confusing when you repeatedly call yourself 'we' or 'us'."  
  
"Diddo." mummered Noin under her breath.  
  
"Let us explane. Let us know if you get lost- and that doesn't mean stop us if it's out of your reality comfort zone. Will you agree that there is evil in the world?" They nodded slowly. Nova contued. "Postulate altrenate universes and dimensions. Evil also exists there, correct? Magic might exist in those dimensions, but not here right?" Another nod. "Postuale bounderys of said universes and dimensions- bounderys can be crossed, correct? And those things that cross might be evil, good, or a combnation of both, right?" Noin and Relena nodded again. Nova sighed, "Imagine what would happen if an evil magical force became lose in a stricly magical world, such as this one."   
  
The glasses Relena still held tummbled to the ground, crashing loudly.  
  
"Exactly. That's what happened to the Tauris sutes that are missing Noin. The enemy has commendered them for it's own personal use. But do not fear! The Sailor Senshi are one of the forces sworn to protecting the innocent. They had crossed time and space, following it. But this dimetion was sealed from them, so they needed a figure head to inhabbit. I am playing host to them. I now contain their spirts within my body. When we talk together, we refure to ourselves in the plural," she looked directly at Relena, makeing her feel small and ingsiginfcant under her gaze. "Relena, I am your futer self. I've come here to save the world from an evil greater than Oz, or Quanze, or The White Fang- or anything else this world can consive of."  
  
Noin shook her head. "Wait. How can I be sure that you're telling the truth?"  
  
Suddenly fire leapt from beween her hands, upward. Slowly she shaped it, untill it was a flame that looked like a unicorn, prancing, and pawing at Nova's hands. "Ever seen a flame do that? I'll wager not. Noin, I want to talk to Treize. I would like you to tell him- oh and one more thing, be honest. Lieing undermines my cause. The demon feeds off of it, among other things."  
  
"Such as?" asked Relena.  
  
"Hate, jealocy, pain, death, ect. That's why I'm trying to stop- or at least postpone the war." Nova answered quitely- her tone bitter again.   
  
Noin blinked. "Why do you sound so upset? If you ARE the futer Relena. . ."  
  
Nova looked at Noin cooly, the bags under her eyes starkly apparent. "My life is one word Noin. Hell. Or if there are little ears listening, a living nightmare. You don't want to know why I act or feel the way I do, trust me on this one. You really don't. Now I'm going back up to shower before the press arrives. I'll explain better then."  
  
Relena shifted unconforabley as her so called "older self" suantered up the stairs, leaving her and Noin to themselves.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Heero scowled. He sun was in his eyes, and every mucsle in his body had locked into the sitting position he'd slept in. As he foced himself upright, the loud poping noises from his spine awoke his comrads, several feet away.  
  
"Everybody up!" Lady Une called.  
  
Duo yawned. "Where's the fire?"  
  
"Relena Dorlin has called a press confrence. We'd better get there before the assains do." Sally answered. "They'll be there in droves.  
  
********************************************  
  
The young Heero Yuy was already awake- his mission clear. Kill Relena Dorlin, and Sailor Nova.  
  
********************************************  
  
The enemy chuckled. The small resistance of that child was not going to stop him. She would be crushed, as part of his revenge, and then nothing could hinder him. Then. . .then haterd of his revenge would be poured out upon the world. It wouldn't be long now.  
  
********************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Ok, will Relena Nova live? Who is the enemy? And what about everyone else? This chapter is dedacated to The Pretty Pen Writer, who seems to be my most loyal reviewer. Stay tuned for the next chapter of "There's Something Wrong with Relena." 


	5. Too many Assassins

There's Something Wrong with Relena  
By Mariah Ketchum  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any thing else that is copy righted.  
  
Chapter 5- Too many Assassins  
  
Reporters of many different countries, and stations gathered around the Dorlin Manor at about one in the afternoon. They chatted nervously among themselves, trying to pass the time, as they waited to see why they had been called.  
  
Relena Dorlin, at the tender age of 15, suddenly appeared on the temporary podium. She hastily cleared her throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I apologize for making you all wait so long. You're all probably wondering why I called you here, to a surprise conference. The truth is I did not call you myself. Let me introduce you to the one who has- the Pretty Solider Sailor Nova!"   
  
There was an uneasy applause from those who didn't know what else to do. Then a figure clad completely in white and sliver emerged. Her hair was in the exact same style as Relena Dorlin- but it was completely white. So white, in fact, from looking at it, one could forget that any other color existed. Her eyes flashed a brilliant, burning sliver, and her simple white dress hung loosely from her shoulders, fashioned only by a sliver belt at the waist. She opened her mouth, and a clear, beautiful voice poured fourth.  
  
"Children of this era, you're entering war, in fact you have been on the highway to the danger zone for quite some time. But listen closely, for what I now say has meaning for everyone, regardless of race, sex, family history, and place of living. All of what you have worked so hard for is about to be consumed by a black flame! A demon, which comes from across time and space- and in fact dimensions, has possessed the corpse, in the future, of one called Dekim Barton. Their hate unified, and together they retreated to this time, in order to lay this universe to ruin, then remake it in his own image- and it is 'his' because only the demon remains now, Dekim was consumed by it. Despite this fact, it retains Dekim's old hate, and it draws power from magic, something few in this world ever begin to tap into, and even the strongest person of empathic ability of this world would be mowed down before him."  
  
There was a gasp. Part of it was disbelief, and the other part was complete and total fear. Nova hushed them.  
  
"Fear not! For even as darkness comes, light, in one form or another, is never far behind. The demon's name is ShadowCall, and even before he came here, he was being perused by the protectors of the land he and his master tried to overthrow and rule. They obliterated his master, and ShadowCall fled. He came here, and his power grew because magic is foreign to our world, but even more powerful still is the strength of those who have chased him from their home!"  
  
"Who!" yelled someone in the back. "Who chased them?"  
  
Nova's eyes flared, and her hair flew up, as if there had been a sudden gust of wind. "WE DID!!!!" she yelled, the multiple voices distinct. There a flash of light and suddenly the garden they had been comfortably sitting in was filled with multicolored sprits. Each spirit called forth a name, using the same voices that had seemed to be mixed up with one another.  
  
"I AM SAILOR MERCURY! MY ATTRIBUTE IS KNOLAGE!!!"  
  
"I AM SAILOR MARS! MY ATTRIBUTE IS WAR!!"  
  
"I AM SAILOR JUPITER! MY ATTRIBUTE IS PROTECTION!!"  
  
"I AM SAILOR VENUS! MY ATTRIBUTE IS LOVE!!"  
  
"I AM SAILOR EARTH! MY ATTRIBUTE IS SANCTURAY!!"  
  
"I AM SAILOR CHIBBI MOON! I AM THE DAUGHTER OF SAILOR MOON!!"  
  
"I AM SAILOR URANIS! MY ATTRIBUTE IS MAGNIFICENCE!!"  
  
"I AM SAILOR NEPTUNE! MY ATTRIBUTE IS ELEGANCE!!"  
  
"I AM SAILOR SAUTRN! MY ATTRIBUTE IS SCILENCE!!"  
  
"I AM SAILOR VEGA! MY ATTRIBUTE IS REFLECTION!!"  
  
"I AM SAILOR DERTRA! MY ATTRIBUTE IS ENDURANCE!!'  
  
"I AM TUXEDO MASK! MY ATTRIBUTE IS SANCTUARY!!"  
  
"I AM THE MOONLIGHT KNIGHT! MY ATTRIBUTE IS COURAGE!!"  
  
"AND I AM THE CHILD OF THE LIGHT! DAUGHTER OF THE SLIVER MILLENUM'S QUEEN SERENITY-- ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!! MY ATTRIBUTE IS SANCITY!!"   
  
"And I am Relena Dorlin- the Medium." came a quiet voice, shocking after the prideful shouts of the spirits. There stood an older version of the fifteen year old Relena, right down to the honey-blonde hair. Her eyes were dark with sadness, her face was lined with wariness, but she stood up straight, defying the storm that raged all around her.   
  
Then, all was still once more. Sailor Nova stood, leaning most of her weight on the podium, breathing heavily, shaking. In time, her breathing slowed, and she looked back up at the astonished reporters, who were starting to believe in what she said.  
  
"What you saw are the spirits I carry within my body, despite its taxing effects," she said slowly, still recovering.  
  
"Why?" asked a small voice behind Nova. All faced the young Relena.  
  
"Why what?" Nova asked.  
  
"Why are they," she gulped, " /inside/ of you?"  
  
Nova chuckled softly and addressed the whole group. "When Sailors tracked the demon to this demision, they discovered that somehow the gate to this world had been sealed. Even the scouts who could normally open dimensional gates with no problem could not break the seal. They had two alternatives. One was to forget the demon, and go home, leaving the dimension to certain doom, or they could enter as spirits and take a willing host with the endurance to bear them. I was that host. They came to me once night and explained the situation, and I agreed to lay down my life, if necessary, to protect life here. That is my duty. That is why I'm here. I am Relena Dorlin's future self."  
  
"How far in the future?" asked an older reporter.  
  
"Approximately two to two and a half years. Much has happened in that short time span." Nova answered.  
  
"Why's your hair white?" asked a young reporter, who promptly was scowled at.  
  
"We call it the 'nova' effect. When more then one spirit that is not alternate occupies a body, the skin becomes pale, the hair white, and the eyes sliver. This is not to be confused with the Hotaru effect." she replied.  
  
"What's the 'Hotaru effect'?" asked the same reporter, who was quickly cuffed.  
  
Nova sighed. "The Hotaru effect refers to the drain on a host if the souls are not in perfect harmony with each other. By this I mean both alternate versions of each other, and willing to accept the other or others. The more spirits, the faster the affect takes place, and even more so if there is a gender conflict, such as a female host bearing male spirits. If this goes on for long enough the body simply cannot go on, and it shuts down. And then the person . . . dies."  
  
Excited, frightened, and startled mummers circulated the reporters. Nova held up a hand for silence.  
  
"I assure you that there is not immediate danger of that type at this time. I am quite careful with my health. The reason I called you here is not only the fact that the general public needs to know about the war about to take place, I need everyone's help. It is in the demon's best interest to keep the battle between the Gundam pilots and Oz going. It becomes stronger, feeding off of the anger, hate, death, and destruction. If we can postpone the battle, it will stem off the creature's power, making it easier to defeat. "  
  
One reporter stood up in anger. "Why not stop the war all together!! Save lives that way!!" Several choruses of agreement rose up.  
  
Nova shook her head. "I can't explain to you /why/ in a way that you'll understand, but it is important that battle eventually take place. I don't want anyone to die, but humammity will not be satisfied until it remembers that the price of war is always paid in blood."  
  
Suddenly a shot rang out. As the scattered reporters regained their wits, the first thing they saw was Sailor Nova had been hit square in the chest by a bullet. Red was already spreading over her white dress, looking as sinful as red wine spilled over a white silk tablecloth. But still she stood. Her eyes remained clear, as she looked around for the assassin.  
  
"There!" she called, pointing to a nearby tree, where she had spotted the guilty party. Bodyguards streamed from the house. After all, Nova wasn't that stupid. When she started to follow, Relena stopped her.  
  
"You can't! You were just shot!!" she cried in fright.  
  
"Relena, you shouldn't worry so much. I'm fine. Bullet went right through, and the hole sealed up. It'll take more then a mortal assassin to get rid of me. Hurt though." she winced as she rubbed the stained area of her dress.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. I'm going." Then she ran off to join the bodyguards, leaving a stunned Relena behind.  
  
*********************************  
  
The young Duo Maxwell struggled against the vines, and the tree that had suddenly grown up and around him, leaving him trapped. 'Why, oh why did I ever accept this mission!' he thought to himself. Still he fought in vain against the plants, even as the guards came, pounding rhythmically into the ground.  
  
"There he is!" yelled one as they spotted him in the tree.  
  
"Should we kill him?" asked another.  
  
"You most certainly will NOT!!" came a loud voice behind them. They turned and everyone (including Duo) gasped, because here was the woman who'd been shot, her dress still stained with fresh blood. She scowled up at him. "Wonderful. That's just peachy! Infantile Gundam Pilots trying to assonate the only hope this world has. They would!" she snorted in disgust. "More horse hockey for me to deal with!! That's just prime!"  
  
"Ma am, " said a near-by guard, "What SHOULD we do with him?"  
  
"Take him back to the house. And watch him! He's a Gundam pilot, and those can be rather slippery. I'll deal with him later," answered Sailor Nova, shaking her head in disgust.  
  
"Ma am!" the group yelled, saluting.  
  
************************************  
Sailor Nova dismissed the reporters early, saying that she had some things that had come up, and that she would finish answering questions tomorrow afternoon. She then entered the room where Duo was being kept.  
  
Duo had been placed in a dark room and tied to a chair. (Y'know, the usual scenario *_*) .  
  
"Duo Maxwell . . . I might have known you'd try something like this." Nova drawled in contempt.  
  
"HEY! Not my fault. Orders!" he yelled, and then wondered why he had just said that.  
  
"The scientists? I might have known that too . . . Especally when I'm on the side of-" she muttered.  
  
"Lady, I really don't care who you're working for!" snapped Duo.   
  
Nova raised an eyebrow. "Really now? You don't care that the world as you know it is about to be destroyed? That millions of people will lose their homes, their families, their lives- no matter where they live or were born, if I don't complete my mission! You don't care, SHINNIGAMMI?" she yelled, emphasizing the last word. Duo flinched.  
  
"Two words. Tic-tac." he muttered.  
  
"That's one word with a hyphen, backa!" she spat, really starting to become frustrated. "I would be stuck with you, trickster!" She took several deep breaths. "Well, it's a fact. Where one Gundam pilot is, the others aren't far behind." she sighed, "Which means I have two sets of Gundams on my tail."  
  
Then, she stiffened. "We have company Duo . . ." she trailed off. The single light in the room was suddenly and completely snuffed out. Sailor Nova began to glow, fending off the darkness. Eyes closed, she held out a single hand, and her hair began to float with out any breeze in the room.  
  
Duo felt an irrational fear start within him. "Lady . . . I dunno what you're doing, but tell me what's going on."  
  
"HUSH!" She called. Sliver sparkles began to float, like so many will'o the wisps. Slowly they began to gather in her hand, forming a weapon of some sort.  
  
"Come forth, SCILENCE GLAVE!!!" Nova yelled, and abruptly the sparkles hardened to form a long, dark blue or purple or black (Duo couldn't decide which) staff toped by a giant sliver G shaped blade. Duo instantly knew that the weapon held consterable power- and, more importantly, that it was a type of scythe.  
  
Sailor Nova spun the thing about, listing for exact location of the demon that had entered her domain. Suddenly she turned and swung above Duo's head. The air sang about him, and then there was a piercing scream from right above his head. The sight was ugly, Duo noticed when he looked up. The thing was so dark, he felt sure that no amount of light could make it go away. Four long eight inch fangs extended from it's mouth, curving at impossible angles, glisinging with poisonous drool. The silence glave protruded deep into the thing's chest. Duo tried his best to edge away from the horrific sight. With a final shriek, the thing fell to the floor, dead, then disengaged into dust. Duo stared open-mouthed.  
  
"What was that thing?" he asked.  
  
"A minion-demon, working for ShadowCall. It was after your weaker mortal soul. ShadowCall seems to belive that his chances would be improved if one of his minions possessed a Gundam Pilot," answered Sailor Nova.  
  
"And what is that?" he asked, nodding toward the glave.  
  
"This," she said proudly, holding it up a little higher, " is the Silence Glave, the scythe of the Lady of Silence, born of the planet of destruction, Sailor Saturn. With this, the world could be destroyed." The last part was said with a sort of reluctance, or pain.  
  
Duo, who had finally wiggled free of the cords, sprung up from his chair. "Cool! Can I see?"  
  
Nova turned suddenly, hoisting the thing up in the air, almost as if she were preparing to play keep-away with it. "NO! I wouldn't do that any more then I would give a percussion player a gun! I'm not /that/ stupid!!"  
  
"I wanta see!!!" Duo yelled.  
  
"No!" Nova yelled back.  
  
"I wanta see!!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I wanta see!!!"  
  
"NO! AND THAT'S FINAL!!!"  
  
*******************************  
  
Quatre sat up, then shook his head. "Hey guys, you hear anything?"  
  
Heero sat up a little. "No."  
  
Quatre rubbed the side of his face. "I could have sworn I heard a scream."  
  
"It was probably just the wind Quatre," said Noin in a low voice.  
  
Quatre's left forefinger wandered towards his mouth. "The wind sounded like Duo."  
  
******************************  
The younger Duo shook his bright red hand, yelping in pain. When he had reached for the beautiful galve, Nova had forcefully slapped the back of his hand with the flat of the blade.  
  
"What's this business of you treating me like a little kid!!?" he groused, nursing his resentment and his wound.  
  
"I treat you the way you act." she replied tersely. That should have ended the problem, but Duo, not having much experience with mothers- or mother-type figures, didn't recognize the hint to quit while he was ahead. The instant her eyes averted, he reached once more for the glisinging blade.  
  
*****************************  
  
Duo glanced up and around, he having heard the scream this time. "Did anyone else hear that?"  
  
Trowa shook his head.  
  
Quatre trembled slightly. "It's the wind . . . right?"  
  
Duo rubbed the back of his head. "I dunno. The hairs on the back of my neck just stood up," he twisted the hair at the base of his braid almost painfully.  
  
Lady Une shook her head. "I have a funny feeling about this whole thing. Too many weird things have happened."  
  
Wufei scowled, feeling that she had just doubted his abilities. Quatre shrugged.  
  
"Well, we /are/ in the past." he said quietly  
  
"True . . ." Sally murmmered, "And that in and of itself is weird."  
  
****************************  
  
Twilight settled into darkness. Relena Dorlin sat quietly, alone on the edge of her bed. She had been warned by Sailor Nova that an assassination attempt was likely tonight- oh well, it wouldn't be the first time, and, judging from Nova statements about some stupid Gundam pilots that Nova refused to name, not the last either.   
  
She heard the soft click of the safety of a gun being removed.  
  
"I know you're there. Do come into the light." she said in what she hoped was a normal, unwavering tone.   
  
A figure stepped forward, almost in shame. She saw blonde hair, and from Nova's description of what the Gundam pilots looked like this one must be "Quatre Rebbabba Winner I presume?"   
  
"You're sharp." he said quietly. "Miss Dorlin?"  
  
"Yes, that's me. Nova warned me that you and the others might come to kill me. Why do you want to?" Relena's mind raced, panicking, and trying to recall the facts that Nova had given her about this particular one. "You're family is that of a pacifist. That is the way you were raised. Battling for the good of the colonies is one thing, but killing in cold blood is quite another. Do you think I would be in league with Oz, to try and harm you? Remember, it was Oz that killed my adoptive father. I have no love for them, nor am I in league with them. Do you understand?" her voice hadn't betrayed her fear so far.   
  
"I hear you, but you and that Sailor Nova person want to stop the battle. I have my orders."  
  
"What about "Operation Meteor"? I know that you and several others have some ethical standards. Nova told me what that was supposed to be. In fact, originally it wasn't the Gundam's decent to earth." She paused, hoping for a dramatic effect. "It was the plan to first drop a colony on to Earth, then send the Gundams in to take over. Many things intervened to stop this. Your scientist never giving you the specific orders from "The Agency" was one. There are other such things. Sailor Nova is now trying to protect all people here and in space."  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"So you still have a life to 'not believe with." came a soft voice from the other end of the bedroom.  
  
"Sailor Nova!" gasped Quatre and Relena.  
  
There was a soft chuckle. "Quatre, you are the most gentle of the Gundam pilots. Playing assassin is beneath you."  
  
"It is?" Quatre said, sounding rather confused.  
  
"Yes. You're skills are needed elsewhere. This cold blood thing does not become you."  
  
"It doesn't?" The room was beginning to spin.  
  
"Yes." Her voice seemed almost hypnotic, Quatre thought. "You don't want to do this . . ."  
  
"I don't want to do this . . ." he repeated. Why was he repeating her?   
  
"Yes, you want to help me."  
  
"I want . . . to help you." By the colonies, he was repeating her!  
  
"Yes. Sleep now." she waved her hand, and then Quatre's memory was cut short.  
  
The younger Relena stared at the now unconusous Quatre. "He's asleep. How did you do that?"  
  
Sailor Nova grinned. "Trade secret. Help me move him."  
  
*******************************  
  
As the older set of Gundam pilots neared the Dorlin Mansion, where Relena was rumored to have accommodated their target, Duo let out the most horrific scream they'd ever heard from him.   
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What's wrong Duo?" said Hilde, shaking him.  
  
"/Look/!" he said, pathetically stressing the one word, and pointing. All eyes followed that direction. Tacked onto the wall was a brown, almost three foot braid.  
  
"MY BRAID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed in a high pitched voice.   
  
"Calm down Duo, your braid is still attached to your head," said Hilde, trying to soothe him.  
  
Quatre joined her. "Yeah, that could be anyone's braid."  
  
Trowa looked thoughtful for a moment, before walking over to the braid. A few moments later, he pulled out a pack of C-4.  
  
"It's Duo's alright."  
  
"/NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/"  
  
********************************  
  
So it puzzled the Gundam pilots greatly when they discovered the younger Duo sitting in a cell, stroking his braid, whispering that he would never let something so terrible happen again to it again.  
  
"HEY YOU!" yelled the older Duo.  
  
"Yeah?" said the younger.  
  
"What the HECK happened to my braid?" yelled the older Duo.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!"  
  
"YES YOU DID!! WHY IS MY BRAID OUTSIDE TACKED TO A WALL??"  
  
"YOU SITLL HAVE YOUR BRAID!!"  
  
"THAT'S NOT HERE OR THERE!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!!!"  
  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! SHE JUST CUT IT OFF!!"  
  
"WHO IS SHE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER TO MAKE HER CUT IT OFF!! IT'S YOUR FAULT!!"  
  
"NO IT'S NOT!! /SHE/ WOULDN'T LET ME HAVE IT!!"  
  
"HAVE WHAT?!!!"  
  
"THE GLAVE!!!"  
  
"What's a glave?" asked the older Duo, suddenly stumped as to why his younger self would endanger his braid to have it.  
  
A voice from the other side of the cell answered. "He is referring to the scythe of the Lady of Silence." A small form emerged from the shadows. "Nova sent me here to protect me from the younger pilots, who are trying to kill us both- Nova and me."  
  
"Relena!" gasped Quatre.  
  
"Where is Nova?" growled Heero. The younger Relena smiled, then pointed out the window, where they all saw, for a brief moment, several dark forms pass momentarily in front of the moon.  
  
************  
  
"Can't catch me!!" taunted Nova almost playfully as she leapt gracefully from one side of the building to the other, the three would-be assassins trailing her tail as well as they could mange. She'd been at this for several minutes, toying with them, letting them think they had a chance. The three Gundam pilots, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei, had given up on firing their guns, and not catching her, when they had lost several clips due to her incredible speed, and nearly losing her twice.   
  
The young Heero didn't care. He knew that she couldn't do this indefinitely. . . he would simply wait. She had to slip up sometime.  
  
*************  
Author's Notes: Sorry about some of the spelling. If you are lost, please e-mail me! I can clear things up, I promise!! I know what I'm doing!! 


	6. The Meaning of Nova

There's Something Wrong with Relena  
  
By: Mariah Ketchum and DragoonWarriorRose  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any thing that is copyrighted. Only the original plot *Cough * what plot? * Cough * and the original charters are mine.  
  
Note: Distinguishing between the younger and older sets of people has become tiresome. From now on, they will have a mark by their names. A + means older set, and a – means a younger set. For example, Quatre-, means the younger Quatre. Just imagine that the + means they have more years.  
  
One more thing: The + and – are implied, but not spoken. Got it?  
  
1  
  
One MORE thing: Flashbacks obviously deal with the older Relena, so no marks on them!  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter Six: The Meaning of Nova  
  
  
  
Sailor Nova laughed merrily at the Pilots' pathetic attempt to keep up with her. Already they were panting, and she hadn't even broken a sweat.  
  
*I think this isn't worth it. We should pick them off now, we wouldn't even have to kill them; this is a waste of energy. * Cryptically remarked Sailor Uranus.  
  
*No, if we show them that they have no chance, they will stop this useless attempt on our life. * Answered Sailor Mercury.  
  
*No, the pilots are too stubborn for that, * said Relena+.  
  
  
  
*Then why did you approve of this exercise? * Asked Mars.  
  
  
  
*Simple. This is fun, and that's something I haven't had a lot of in a long time, nor will I have it for quite some time after. Remember, we must stop a war, unite a torn world, and then save it from a deadly magical foe. Any one of those would have us proclaimed as legends in our time- actually, in my time, because this is my screwed up world. * Relena remarked+.  
  
  
  
*Don't be so pessimistic; this world still has hope, oh, watch it, they're firing again, * sent Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Sailor Nova neatly dogged the bullets.  
  
  
  
*You know, they aren't much of a challenge are they? * remarked Jupiter.  
  
* No . . . they aren't. *  
  
* Save it. We have other work to do, I think a youma is nearby. *  
  
* Then why hasn't it shown up? *  
  
*Maybe because it's up to something . . . *  
  
  
  
***  
  
Blackwing was watching the fox and hound game between Nova and the Gundam brats. He found it quite amusing, this human fear of the unknown. That, and the human ability to jump to obviously wrong conclusions. If he was lucky, the Nova girl might finish one or two off . . .no. He couldn't be that lucky. Besides, Sailor Senshi weren't known for killing the innocent. Or maybe those Gundam kids would kill her now, they were shooting again . . . no. The stupid children were missing. How could they miss? She wasn't moving that fast. The white haired girl wasn't immortal. They could die. Granted, the majority of the times he'd heard of it, the Sailor Soldier had taken her own life, but it proved that they could die. Oh, well. It only meant that he'd have to kill them himself. Or let one of his servants do it. After all, there was no point in him dirtying his hands if he didn't have to.  
  
***  
  
Relena - looked about, suddenly unnerved. 'It's like the calm before a storm. . .'  
  
Quatre+ looked around. "Guys, I have a bad feeli-" was all he got out before the room around them exploded in darkness.  
  
"COME ON!!" screamed Relena -, who had reached down to grab a still form in the corner of the room before tearing out of the dark pit the room had become. The others followed her. Despite any differences in training and background, they were screaming in pain at the sounds around them.  
  
Like some awful chorus, the darkness was singing. It was the same style of the old song "Duel of the Fates", only female voices cried out notes that only sopranos could reach, in some forgotten language. Their ears burned from the song, and the darkness made their eyes water in pain.  
  
Counter pointing it was the young Relena -, singing, and at times gasping, out some strange song in Japanese, which seemed to ward off the darkness to some small degree.  
  
Noin+ shrieked in pain as something wrapped around her ankle. Zecks+ was instantly there, pulling her away from the darkness's grasp. Up ahead, Relena - yelled that they couldn't stop, if they did, they would die.  
  
Breathing hurt as they ran on, almost as if the darkness had infected the air around them. Relena almost stumbled, and in that moment when her song was momentarily broken, the darkness got worse. In one fluid movement, Duo+ was beside her, taking the burden she carried so she might lead them further away.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" shrieked the darkness, the note rattling in the human's minds.  
  
"IT'S MOON REVENGE, OOOO!!!!" screamed Relena, almost out of breath.  
  
Quatre's + entire body was vibrating, his sixth sense kicking in a way it never had before. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that what was chasing them was evil.  
  
They rounded a corner, and like in some bad dream, came to a dead end.  
  
The darkness flowed about them, almost mocking their pathetic attempt at flight, then reached for Relena -.  
  
***  
  
It made no sense. Trowa- was receiving conflicting information. Nova was a threat. All information and informants said so. Trowa- had drawn that conclusion himself. So why did his gut feeling say that she was an ally? Her seemingly super human abilities bothered him too. After all, he was one on the most highly trained solders there was, how could she be running circles around him?  
  
'She's just toying with us,' he thought to himself, 'Why? Why is she doing this? Does she not have any offensive capabilities? No . . . that's not the case. She moves with extreme confidence, so she can't be defenseless.'  
  
Nova's head snapped around suddenly. She pivoted, and then neatly leapt through a window in the Dorlin Mansion.  
  
***  
  
Relena - was dragged forward, and in punctuated strikes, the demon tore real gashes that spilled real blood on the newly vacuumed floor. On her cheeks, abdomen, legs and chest, it struck violently. With each strike Relena - let out a pained gasp, preparing to scream, only to be cut short each time with a new strike. Quatre+ felt physically ill, and he wasn't alone. The Duos were on the ground, spilling their last meal on the carpet, so vile did the gashes it made seem to them.  
  
The creature drew back it's dark arm for the killing blow.  
  
Suddenly a loud drew their attention.  
  
"Seminae! Isamahe! Ahketake! Ahkidaki nou isna keno!  
  
Aikidae! Dumenahe! Kimidahe! So ketae shaei, ahesahi sukenaheno!" Sung the voice from high above them, punctuating the first three words of each line  
  
"Outlaw Star . . ." whispered Quatre+, not quite sure why he did so.  
  
The darkness shrieked as the words were sung, dropping Relena -, as if the song was something that burned IT. When the song concluded, the creature evaporated into dust, dropping the younger Relena - onto the ground, who did nothing to break her fall.  
  
Sailor Nova looked at the scared group of people, huddled, clinging together, and her badly injured younger self in the eerie quiet. She bend over that broken body, her eyes vague but full of pity.  
  
"Will you meet me . . .? " her voice was quiet, and distant. She seemed to be listening for something.  
  
Relena stared up with sightless eyes, and gave no response.  
  
"You want to fly away . . .?"  
  
Sailor Nova stepped back for a moment, then her eyes flared.  
  
"AAAAAIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIII!!!" she sang, her voice rising and falling in runs that seemed to stretch on forever.  
  
Quatre was the first to feel its effects. He began to feel light-headed, like someone who'd had too much of a good thing. The world began to spin around him. Soon both Quatre and his comrades were losing their fragile grip on conciseness, and quickly they fell off the edge, into blissful darkness.  
  
Purple surrounded Relena -, swirling around her intensively and her wounds healed.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
A loud slap filled the air. Relena looked up at Heero, her eyes in pain and confusion. The look she gave him would have broken his heart, that is, if he had any.  
  
"Heero . . . I- I don't understand . . . why?" she asked.  
  
"You shouldn't be toying with these worthless, pointless, and childish notions Relena. There are more important things to deal with."  
  
"But all I did was say . . . that- that I lov-"  
  
"Stop. Love is only for the weak. It cannot help you in battle, or in negotiations; it can't even put food in your mouth. You'll thank me someday."  
  
"But- but Heero!"  
  
"ENOUGH! The only thing this 'love' does is give a weak point to those stupid enough to acquire it. I'm disappointed in you."  
  
"HEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Relena cried, but Heero was already gone.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
* He didn't know what he was saying Relena+. * Whispered Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Nova sat alone on her bed, looking at the setting moon.  
  
*Yes he did. He hates me. And I can't keep going on, pretending it doesn't hurt, * was her only reply.  
  
* It doesn't have to be this way . . .* answered Jupiter, * Isn't life worth it? *  
  
* Not for me . . . not anymore. *  
  
  
  
"And never again . . ."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Quatre+ awoke slowly, his eyes blurry. He pushed himself up, still a little dizzy. Outside, the sun was blessing the night sky with her rosy fingers, rising up in the golden haze of her gown.  
  
The bed was soft, depriving Quatre of his will to leave it, and he was asleep again within seconds. And he wasn't the only one. None of those staying in the Dorlin Manor were awake yet, with the exception of the two Relenas, one who had just awakened, and the other who hadn't slept at all.  
  
***  
  
"The sunrise is beautiful," whispered Relena-.  
  
"Yes. But, for me, it brings no joy," answered Nova.  
  
"Which one of you?"  
  
"You . . . me . . . however it is."  
  
"You seem to be in such unspeakable pain. Why is that?" Relena- asked, not looking at her older counterpart, instead staring at the golden sunrise.  
  
"You are too quick for your own good, little one. It is not something that should be spoken of, save that it will be the death of me, that is, Relena+. Besides, you'll find out soon enough; which, you'll find, will be too soon, whenever it comes."  
  
"You can never give me a strait answer, can you?!"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
3.1 "This will end it. The pain will finally leave me," whispered Relena. She moved to turn on the music, hoping that it would steady her. To steady her in what she was about to do.  
  
3.2  
  
3.3 "In the silence of the darkness,  
  
3.4 When all are fast asleep  
  
3.5 I live inside a dream,  
  
3.6 Calling to your spirit . . ."  
  
Relena sighed, pouring herself a tall glass of water. She crossed the room, and opened the window to let in the night air. It had taken a lot of string-pulling, but now everything was in place.  
  
3.7  
  
3.8 "As a sail calls the wind,  
  
3.9 Hear the angels sing  
  
Far beyond the Sun  
  
Across the Western Sky  
  
Reach into The Blackness  
  
Find The Silver Line!"  
  
Relena listened quietly, mentally scoffing the last set of lines. The night was cool, and the moon was full, Venus especially close that night. It was quite beautiful, and at an earlier time, Relena might have appreciated the beauty. But she was too deep in her own pain and sorrow to care.  
  
"In a voice I whisper  
  
A candle in the night  
  
We'll carry all our dreams  
  
On a single beam of light  
  
Close your eyes  
  
Look into the dream  
  
Winds of Change  
  
3.9.1 Will Winds of Fortune bring"  
  
The wind from outside was blowing, playing with Relena's hair. The velvety night seemed to stretch on, and as she heard the noise from the party downstairs, it seemed, to her, ridiculously out of place. Ignoring the feeling, she sung the chorus, and only the chorus, trying to ease the tense pain in her chest.  
  
" Fly away to a rainbow in the sky  
  
3.10 Gold is at the end, for each of us to find  
  
There the road begins  
  
Where another one will end  
  
The four winds know  
  
Who will break and who will bend  
  
All to be The Master of the Wind"  
  
Relena gave a bitter laugh. 'I know who broke.' She settled into a nearby chair, taking her water with her, and then pulling out a tiny, cylindrical container. She removed the small cyanide pill from it. 'This will end everything.'  
  
"Falling Stars now light my way  
  
My life was written on the wind  
  
Clouds above  
  
Clouds below  
  
High ascend the dreams within  
  
When the wind fills the sky  
  
The clouds will move aside  
  
And THERE will be the road to all our dreams  
  
And for any day that stings  
  
Two better days it brings  
  
Nothing is as bad as it seems . . ."  
  
3.10.1.1.1  
  
3.10.1.1.2 "Yeah, right." whispered Relena, her voice full of pain. " If that were true, I'd have happy days for the rest of my life . . . like that is going to happen." To rest. To sleep for eternity, that would be a relief after the Hell she'd gone though.  
  
"Close your eyes  
  
Look into the dream  
  
Winds of Change  
  
3.10.2 Will Winds of Fortune bring"  
  
3.10.2.1.1.1 She felt the tense silence, and something else. Something felt different tonight. Her bodyguard was outside, and would not enter unless he heard something, so she was fairly safe from discovery . . . what was this feeling? Fear? No, not fear. More like . . . anticipation? Then she looked at the music player. It wasn't on . . .  
  
3.10.2.2  
  
Then, an explosion of light. Suddenly she was surrounded by light . . . in the form of people. Relena covered her face as the multi-colored beings swarmed, wrapping themselves over and around her form before making another round about the room. She felt their emotions: joy at living, sorrow at what Relena had been about to do, anxiousness over their mission . . . and hope. Hope for the future. They sang the chorus themselves, their voices echoing strangely.  
  
3.10.2.3 "Fly away to a rainbow in the sky  
  
3.11 Gold is at the end, for each of us to find  
  
One spirit, for that's what Relena thought it looked like, looked at her.  
  
"We have chosen you." It said to her.  
  
"Me? For what? And Why?" Relena responded.  
  
"Yes you. The world is about to end in a worse way then you can possibly imagine. A demon has entered your world in the past. I was our mistake, we missed it when we exterminated its' master and his minions. We chased it here, but when we tried to enter this world someone has sealed it, and we couldn't get in, save as the spirits you see. And in this form, we cannot do much good. We can't fight. What we need is a body to reside in, a voice to speak though, a heart to open to. We have chosen you to be that body. We have been waiting for you to become strong enough to handle us . . . taking you back to that time would be comparatively easy. But we saw you about to commit suicide, and we had to stop you. No one else in this world could handle us as well as you can. We need you. Everyone else needs you."  
  
There the road begins  
  
Where another one will end  
  
The four winds know  
  
Who will break and who will bend  
  
All to be The Master of the Wind  
  
"I've been told that before. I'm TIRED. Take someone else." Relena muttered.  
  
"We NEED you Relena. It will take at least five months of preparing, and every moment is precious. Especially with the fact that hosting multiple spirits drains to the point that it could kill. It will take every second and ounce of energy to defeat this demon, and you are our best hope. I will not lie to you, Relena. The chance you have of surviving this is almost nil. But no one but you can do this. No one will last long enough. So what do you say? Up for a little saving the world?"  
  
Relena smiled. "I was going to kill myself anyway, so why not die doing something useful? What the heck, ok. I'll do it!"  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah! Got it out! Yeah! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm cumin' out, so you better get this party started! Ooops . . . yeah. The spellcheck is having a fit. Anyway, if I find the full lyrics to the Outlaw Star theme, I'll put them up. What I did for that is listened to the song over and over and guessed at the spelling. Hi to everyone who met me at the anime convention, aka A-KON, and . . . uhhh, what else did I want to say? Oh yeah, Read and Review! 


End file.
